


Marking Territory

by Anchan (Anchan_thevolleyballplayer)



Series: A/B/O Collection [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta/Omega, Hwang Hyunjin is a Little Shit, Insecurities, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, Rivalry, Secret Relationship, Sorry not sorry Hyunjin, why is that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchan_thevolleyballplayer/pseuds/Anchan
Summary: Minho promises to keep their relationship a secret.However, it also has a downside – it leaves Minho as an unmarked territory, and some hyungs are getting overly fond of him. And Jisung can’t do much to stop them without blowing his cover.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Onesided Lee Minho | Lee Know/Hwang Hyunjin
Series: A/B/O Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889167
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	Marking Territory

**Author's Note:**

> [*] This chapter is written in an experimental way, so I apologise for the cringy sound of the narrator at the beginning. Guess that I won’t be sticking with that style of writing, as it has already faded during the story, but it was certainly nice to be able to express so many characters at once. 
> 
> [*] For the 'Minor Violence' tag, I'd like to specify that there's some blood involved, but it's nothing graphic

They’re dating.

It sounds exciting when you put it that way, even though the truth differs from whatever you would assume under that label. They’re not loud about it, Jisung isn’t ready for that – worried they’ll be looked down on, that the others will judge them.

Minho doesn’t push. Once his boyfriend is ready, he will happily embrace their relationship.

They exist, somehow, as everyone is already used to their closeness. They’ve always been close; it shouldn’t mean anything new.

That Jisung likes the older isn’t new, either. Chan and Changbin know, of course they do, because he’s been enamoured with the older since the day he walked in as a trainee. Others have also caught up on that – he was never shy about it, being Minho’s _future-alpha mate_.

But that didn’t work out quite the way he’d have imagined… and presenting as beta makes people change their minds about them. It’s not that they judge him, it’s not their place to meddle, but no one really believes they would get together now. 

_Too bad for you guys,_ and _You would have been so cute together,_ are both reactions they’ve become used to, though it doesn’t mean they hurt less.

Minho promises to keep their relationship a secret, then. They can’t hurt them if they don’t know.

Words of disapproval won’t change either’s mind.

It’s meant as a good idea, helping Jisung get over his initial stress and pulling him back to his feet. Maybe they have to sneak out and hide away to hold each other, and it takes a lot of comforting words whispered into Jisung’s ears, but they’re doing good.

However, it also has a downside – it leaves Minho as an unmarked territory, and some hyungs are getting overly fond of him. And Jisung can’t do much to stop them without blowing his cover.

He can’t because there’s nothing stopping them.

Minho isn’t officially his.

Jisung watches closely as Minho stands up, putting his plate away and announcing his turn in the shower. With everyone’s eyes on the omega, Jisung doesn’t dare to follow him.

He’d like to – they sometimes sneak out and around when no one’s looking, finding a private space to simply enjoy each other’s presence. Or talk. The latter would be what Jisung wants to propose this time, but maybe he should finish dinner first. Minho will be available after, once his roommate claims his turn.

Someone else beats him to that plan, though. “Wait, hyung, I’m going with you!”

It’s a playful challenge, with Hyunjin putting on a show of standing up and leaning against the doorway. Jisung doesn’t see the way Minho sternly shakes his head, only the wink Hyunjin sends afterwards, right before he erupts in laughter.

Just the sound of it makes Jisung’s blood boil.

“No, you’re not,” he says firmly, plates rattling as he violently slams his palm on the table. “That’s overstepping all the boundaries.”

Silence stretches, and no one dares to say a word. Which is a good thing, because Hyunjin is too stunned to talk back, too – but unnerving at the same time, as Jisung hopes for a little back up. When nothing comes, he shakily stands up, pushing his way around Hyunjin and out of the room.

“That was a joke… Jisung?” the alpha calls after him sharply, and he turns around just before he can disappear behind the corner. He hopes the look he’s giving him is intimidating enough.

“Let me be,” comes out as a command. Hyunjin doesn’t even flinch.

“What did I do wrong?” the alpha exclaims, turning back to seek support in Chan.

It’s too tempting to not yell one loud _“EVERYTHING!”_ before slamming door to his room, so Jisung does with much pleasure. Maybe not _much_ , since he’s angry, but it certainly does make him feel better.

Meanwhile, the conversation in the kitchen continues.

“That was a little too much on him. You know that he likes Minho,” Chan confronts Hyunjin just before the younger can take a seat again. It makes the alpha stop in track, eyebrows turning into a frown.

It’s not in his abilities to smell emotions, and there’s something telling him it isn’t just friendly advice. 

“It was a joke,” Hyunjin protests, then outwardly storms. “But hey – why is his crush privileged? I should stay away from him because Jisung, who isn’t even his boyfriend, is upset? What about my own feelings?”

“You knew for ages that he likes him,” Changbin mixes in. For him, there’s no difference in their relationship, presented or not. Jisung deserves his happiness.

“Are you saying that you’re competing?” Felix asks in disbelief.

“What if I am,” Hyunjin retorts, fuming. “He’s had so many chances and they’re still not together, they can’t. I want my chance too.”

“Hyung, you’re mean,” Jeongin chimes in, voice stern. 

“Mean? Why is he privileged for the same feelings? Why is he better?” he shouts, and then he storms out of the kitchen for good.

Minho’s first destination when he leaves the shower is his own bed, finding a set of pyjamas and charging his phone before he visits Jisung, unaware of what was happening.

“You okay?” he asks when he sits down beside Jisung, and though a little grumpy, the younger welcomes his presence. “It’s been a long day, right?”

And just like that, Jisung relaxes into his touch, letting himself be pulled into a hug. Minho doesn’t know he should worry, so he simply lulls Jisung to sleep by talking about sweet nothing, fingers massaging circles into Jisung’s head.

Jisung knows he doesn’t want Minho to worry, so he simply lets himself be lulled.

He falls asleep to the comforting smell of Minho.

For a few days, things return back to normal. Jisung holds a grudge against Hyunjin and the older follows suit, bringing them back to their trainee days when Hyunjin was looking down on him for not having presented yet. As if being classified was any better.

It wasn’t, but it is now. Because it tells a lot about your options. Minho shouldn’t be his option, but somehow, it still worked out.

On the other hand, he’s what Hyunjin should aim for. Which is by far the only reason why Hyunjin acts so cocky – he thinks he has an advantage.

And he does, but Jisung refuses to believe that it will change things, no matter how mean his own thoughts are towards him, echoing Hyunjin’s words over and over again.

_He’ll naturally end up with an alpha. Like me._

Hyunjin has pronounced these words once, way back when they were trainees. Jisung had the audacity to stand up against him, saying that if anyone, it’s gonna be him. Back then, no one doubted him presenting as an alpha, with the amount of fights he got himself into.

Would they be mad if he claimed that now?

Jisung resists the urge to growl when he catches them cuddling, sprawled on the couch, and minding their own business. Minho views most of the younger members as his puppies, which is nice, really – but this wolf is dangerous.

Despite his discomfort, he seats himself across from them, determined to keep an eye on what’s happening. Minho notices him soon enough, and it’s honestly ridiculous to hold a bubbly conversation with another person in between, at such an intimate distance.

Minho doesn’t seem to mind.

Hyunjin doesn’t, either, and Jisung is glad his face is hidden away in the crook of Minho’s neck – _smelling him,_ he can’t do that, there’s surely rules against that – because he doesn’t think he could keep composure while looking at his face.

Soon enough, Minho places Hyunjin aside and excuses himself, shooting a discreet wink at Jisung. That makes him blush and temporarily lose focus.

He only half registers Hyunjin’s mocking words, “You won’t be looking at him like that once he smells like me.”

When they dawn on him, Hyunjin is already standing in front of him, face emotionless, as if he were waiting for Jisung’s reaction. As if he were thinking about saying something, maybe an apology, by the way his eyes turn a little glossy.

It doesn’t matter to Jisung, though, at least not in that moment. He stands up too, puffing out his chest – and even though he’s significantly shorter than Hyunjin, it makes the older shrink. The alpha regains composure rather quickly and makes a daring step forward.

Jisung growls.

“You can’t have him anyway, so stop trying,” Hyunjin says. He’s overflowing with confidence that wouldn’t be there unless there’s an opponent he views dangerous enough.

Hyunjin is quite vulnerable inside, and Jisung knows just about how to get him to submit, he’s always known – their fights used to be a strong argument towards Jisung’s possibility of being an alpha, and it only makes him feel proud to realise that he stood up against nature, even then.

And while the task has gotten harder now that Hyunjin has presented himself, and has a lot more physical strength, it doesn’t mean it’s impossible.

“Don’t fucking tell me what to do.”

“I’m not telling you anything, it’s the law of nature,” Hyunjin argues back, showing off teeth. He knows ordering Jisung around won’t work, he doesn’t have the power. Jisung doesn’t care about nature. _This_ works too.

“Wrong! This is the law of madness,” he shouts back, and his own mouth stretches into a smirk.

“Don’t be stupid!” Hyunjin groans. “He wouldn’t like you anyway!” Every word feels like poison. “I’m just doing you a favour, at least you don’t have to get rejected.”

“Shut up–” he’s too far close to the verge. Hyunjin has to stop _right now._

He doesn’t.

“Am I not right?” he cries out, frustrated. “You’re just a beta – find your own mate. Minho doesn’t belong to you!”

Jisung’s vision goes red.

He barely registers himself moving, world shifting and getting out of focus. His body is carrying him, and he’s launching forward – falling – there’s a soft warmth underneath – Hyunjin is fighting back – he can’t take it anymore.

Hyunjin is screaming now, and it’s enough to snap Jisung out of his rage. Suddenly, he’s very aware of the feeling of his teeth sinking into Hyunjin’s wrist, the smell of blood filling his nose. The alpha underneath him is shaking, tears spilling down his cheeks. “You can’t be serious, you’re a monster. Accept your fate!” 

Jisung is shaking too, but it’s not from anger anymore. His own cheeks damp with tears, and he stands up, staring at Hyunjin in horror. He knows he should offer him a hand, but he’s too stunned to move.

Hyunjin collects himself first, and Jisung doesn’t have it in himself to chase after him. He tries to call after him, say sorry, but his voice is stuck in his throat.

But there seems to be another voice that demands answers, angrier than his own. The voice is too fearsome for an unclassified. “What the hell was that?”

“This- it’s unfair,” Jisung cries when he meets Seungmin’s eyes, but the younger doesn’t have any sympathy. He wishes the younger would take him into his arms instead of shouting, but he doesn’t even dare to come closer.

“You’ve overstepped a boundary now, Jisung.”

He doesn’t say that Hyunjin did so, first.

Seungmin escorts him to Chan’s room. His presence is terrifying, even though he’s not saying anything. Another alpha-to-be, as claimed by their teammates. And there’s no doubt that whatever Seungmin ends up presenting as, the intimidating aura won’t disappear.

When Chan opens the door, Seungmin throws him inside without as much as a word of explanation. Jisung doesn’t bother to explain either.

“Hyung, I need to talk,” he says instead, and from there, it’s all about being pulled under the blanket, and having Chan’s familiar smell enveloping him.

Obviously, Chan knows about his feelings. Unsurprisingly, he knows about Hyunjin’s, too. For an omega, it’s easy to tell apart emotions based on pheromones, which is one of the many reasons why Chan is the best leader, especially when it comes to advice.

So, he doesn’t have to start with the basics. He dives right into the current situation, Chan nodding along as if he knew all along. It somehow makes him feel better.

In the end, it’s his future with Minho that he’s worried about – whether there is any.

“I think you should tell Hyunjin the truth,” Chan says after a moment of thinking. He’s giving Jisung his trademark comforting look. “I’m sure he will accept it if you tell him you’re already together.”

It makes him believe that Chan is right – that’s not true, though. He’s seen Hyunjin react to the topic too many times to dream about such an idealistic turn of events.

He forces himself to shake his head. “He won’t, he’ll just tell us how wrong that is.”

“You don’t know that.” 

“I do,” Jisung insists, “we just fought because he was mean, and I couldn’t take it–”

“You fought with Hyunjin? Is any of you hurt?” Chan asks, alarmed.

“I’m fine, and I only bit him slightly, he’s probably fine too. That’s not important–”

“Jisung!” Chan exclaims in horror. The eyes that Jisung seeks comfort in are now reflecting disbelief and disappointment. Those shouldn’t be there.

“What?” he cries out. “Why is it my fault now? I was just defending myself!”

“From his teeth or his words?”

“Hyung, you should be on my side!” he whines, clutching onto his own arms for balance.

“I am,” Chan confirms softly. The tension falls, and upon regaining Jisung’s attention, he continues. “Look. If there’s anyone worthy of Minho, it’s the one that he chooses. If that’s true, then it doesn’t matter that you’re a beta. But this is too much – you hurt your friend.”

“He hurt me first!” Jisung defends himself, but his voice breaks in the middle. “Please… I just want to be with Minho… I want us to be the endgame.” 

“Jisung…” 

“I’m sorry,” he sobs. 

“I’m not the one you should apologise to,” the older shakes his head. “Minho should know about this. Maybe you don’t have to come out – he’ll reject Hyunjin if he tries anything, and the problem will sort itself.”

“Have you seen them? He doesn’t mind when Hyunjin touches him,” Jisung stresses. He only now realises how much these feelings have been affecting him until now, feeling them circle around his head and flow out of his mouth with a bitter taste.

He needs water or anything to gulp them back down – instead, he gets a sweet treat in the form of Chan’s hug. He slumps against the older, limbs aching. 

“You’re both idealising Minho a little. Who says he’s even thinking about the contact? He’s a simple man when it comes to affection.”

He’s probably right. But that hurts a little, too – does that mean that Jisung’s affection isn’t any special either? It really isn’t. They can only act like friends, and though they’ve been friendly before, it doesn’t excuse things like kisses. Therefore, those need to be hidden.

But maybe those aren’t special either. They’re kisses like any others, and Minho would barely tell the difference between him and Hyunjin. What if he will prefer Hyunjin’s kisses over him?

He’s an alpha – naturally, his affection should feel better. That would be Minho’s happy end. No more worrying, no more struggles.

He won’t need Jisung anymore. 

“Stop worrying,” Chan whispers, and it only makes Jisung want to tremble more.

“What if Minho doesn’t reject him?”

“Didn’t you say you were dating? Minho isn’t a cheater,” Chan says, and his voice leaves no room for argument. Jisung doesn’t want to argue anyway. “Besides, I know he likes you. As long as you do, too, everything will be okay.”

There’s no way Jisung wouldn’t like him, so his part of the promise is fulfilled already. And he _knows_ Minho likes him and means well, but it’s surely not that simple – life isn’t simple, not when there are so many rules one is expected to follow.

Which makes him wonder how to make it simpler. For him, to be able to express what he feels, for Minho to get what he deserves, and for others to see that he is enough for Minho. As long as Minho wants him to be, that is.

And so, Jisung comes up with a plan.

Maybe he can’t make Hyunjin back off by simply barking, but he can make him see how serious he is about Minho. He can prove that Minho doesn’t need anyone else, that he’s worth it.

Alpha or not.

If Hyunjin starts competing with that behaviour, Minho will surely realise what the other feels and let him down. If he doesn’t, then Jisung can just as well assume that he’s won. It’s a perfect plan. 

The smell of slightly burnt pancakes fills the kitchen.

Jisung hurries to open the window, trying not to stumble over his own feet or the apron he’s wearing. He hopes no one will come until he cleans the mess that the kitchen has become – he’s not allowed to cook nor bake, not without another member’s company.

That’s… a long story.

“Smells good,” a familiar voice forces everything out of Jisung’s mind, and so does the strong smell of mint that fills his senses when Minho wraps his arms around his body. “Aren’t you in need of a supervisor?”

“I am,” he admits. “But I wanted them to be a surprise.”

Minho makes a grimace. “Pancake surprise is nice, but fire alarm surprise isn’t. Let’s not risk the latter.”

“Hyung, they’re already done, and _nothing_ happened,” Jisung insists, and playfully slaps him with the spoon he’s holding. He belatedly realises it’s dirty and is glad that Minho quickly avoids the contact.

“This time,” Minho chuckles.

Jisung watches as the older tears the top pancake in half, stuffing one part into his mouth. The other one is offered to Jisung, who gladly takes it. They don’t taste half bad.

“Are they good?” he inquires, clutching the spoon harder.

“Yeah,” Minho nods, smiling brightly. It makes Jisung’s heart melt. “What are they for?”

“Can’t I make pancakes for my boyfriend without looking suspicious?”

He places both hand on the counter behind Minho, grinning up at him expectantly.

“Babe, calm down,” Minho protests, bringing his hands to Jisung’s chest as a stop sign. Jisung complies, placing everything down and letting Minho seat him down into one of the chairs. The older takes another one, pushing it as close to Jisung as possible before sitting down.

Now that he can reach him, Minho gently takes his hand. “We’ve always been close; you don’t have to try any extra. Especially when we said we wouldn’t let the others know.”

“I know but… I want you to feel special,” he explains, voice adjusting to a whisper, aware of the surroundings where anyone can walk in. “I want to be as close to a perfect partner as I can…”

With that, Minho closes the distance between their lips.

Which is totally against their rules, and yet he finds he doesn’t mind, even if it means someone may see them together.

“Jisung,” Minho exhales against his mouth, “You _are_ a perfect partner already. You’re my only partner.”

“Hyung,” he wants to protest – not because he doesn’t believe that, but maybe Minho is wrong. The older doesn’t let him discuss further.

“Nope, don’t try. Rather than thinking that, let me show you how wrong you are,” and with that, Jisung is pulled into another kiss. This one is slow and softer than before, with Minho leading the way. His hands come to rest upon Jisung’s cheeks, and the touch is just as gentle.

When they part, Minho is smiling – Jisung can’t help but smile back. 

Hyunjin doesn’t take their last confrontation too well, which is not a surprise. It feels like they’re back to their trainee years all over again when they treated each other coldly and without mercy. Back then, it was mostly Jisung giving him the cold shoulder and Hyunjin trying to collaborate and solve things. Right now, it’s quite the opposite.

But it works for Jisung.

Hyunjin doesn’t try to compete with him. It could be because he doesn’t _know_ about his plan – it’s not like he’s declared a war. Most of what he does stays in private, too.

But that’s the easier turn of events. It means Hyunjin has finally given up on taking Minho away from him. Maybe he’s wrong and Hyunjin really did see him treating Minho well and changed his mind. Or maybe he’s just holding a truce.

Either way, it’s working out just fine!

Or not.

Celebrating just before success goes as well as one would expect, and Hyunjin next comes onto the scene when Jisung least expects it.

And maybe he should have. It only makes sense, after all, that Hyunjin would take his chance in the dance studios, where no one else can see them, no one can interrupt them. Whatever happens inside will stay inside, like when they held night celebrations for exchanging secrets as trainees.

It’s thanks to Chan and recording new music that Jisung ends up eavesdropping. 

Hyunjin’s voice can be made out clearly, while Minho’s voice only transfers through the door as hums, mumbling things Jisung doesn’t understand. But he can _smell_ him inside, fresh sweat mixing with his pheromones into an unmistakable combination.

Jisung feels his heart racing against his ribcage, and he forces his eyes shut, as if blocking light will also muffle words he so desperately fears to hear. He holds his breath, too, for good measures…

“I can’t accept your feelings,” Minho replies calmly. “Because Jisung is the one and only for me.”

He makes it sound so easy.

Footsteps can be heard inside of the dance room, ones that get dangerously close with each second, also making the voice that follows them louder and clearer. “I’ll show you that you’re wrong. I know he’s not the right one for you.”

“I’m sorry Hyunjin,” Minho says firmly, “but I’m not changing my mind.”

“Would that be enough for you?” Jisung dares to speak up, coming out of his hideaway. Both pair of eyes snap to him when he enters the room, one yearning and the other spiteful. “See, it’s not only me. Minho should be the one to choose his own mate.”

“Shut your mouth, you have _no_ say in this,” Hyunjin shushes him, unhappy with his presence.

“Of course I do,” Jisung snaps back. “I’m his boyfriend!”

“But you’re not his mate, he’s not claimed, which means something failed. You did because it was never meant to work out.”

“I did not–” he stops and groans. “I don’t have to wear his mark to prove you anything. I love him.”

“Well, I love him too,” Hyunjin reasons.

“No, you don’t – you’re just trying to get between us,” he objects, and he feels his patience to run out again. Hopefully, he will have enough strength to keep himself in control. If nothing, Minho could be the one to stop him.

“You’re playing with fate–”

“I’ve had enough,” Minho shouts, shutting them both up. “However, I haven’t _heard_ enough, apparently. If you have anything to say, then I shall be your judge.”

“Tell me everything without biting each other’s heads off,” Minho orders, hands folding in front of his chest. The tone he’s using doesn’t have a bite in it, but it’s stern enough to make both of them listen.

“That’s gonna be hard,” Jisung laughs bitterly.

This gains him a stern look from Minho. “Okay, let Hyunjin start, then.” 

Hyunjin does a little _‘ha’_ and then starts explaining.

“You see, I’ve always found you attractive, and you’re a good company,” he begins. “We’ve always been close thanks to dancing, right?”

The tale starts during pre-debut days, but Hyunjin pretty much skips them to talk about these days, and how he’s become interested in Minho, how his touch made him feel nice (Jisung pretends to gag here). At first, he thought that he didn’t have a chance because Minho seemed to fancy Jisung…

“But then I realised you’re not together at all. And then, Jisung presented as a beta,” he trails off, and Jisung belatedly realises he might be embarrassed, now sitting face to face with, though eagerly attentive up until this point, a not very pleased Minho. 

“Alright, Jisung next,” the older mutters, shifting his strict eyes at Jisung. They soften in the last moment, but keep Jisung nervous, nevertheless.

He takes a shaky breath, then starts telling his own story – and unlike Hyunjin, he keeps his focus on the past.

He hasn’t been very direct with his feelings pre-debut, rather enjoying Minho’s company purely with what he had. The recognition of his feelings came later, and the assurance of Minho being fond of him came with it. Jisung tells him how much he means to him, how every touch makes him feel alive. How they click together too well to not become one.

As he does, he keeps switching between staring deep into Minho’s soul and keeping his eyes on his fidgety fingers, finding it easier to look away from where he’s directing his words.

“Hyung, even if I might not be enough for you, I really like you. You’ve always made me weak,” he gulps, and forces himself to continue talking. Hyunjin’s eyes are no longer burning into his back, which makes it easier to breathe.

“I thought I could have you, then I presented. You told me that it doesn’t matter, you embraced me, and I thought I didn’t have to worry about anything,” he takes a shaky breath, “but then I saw Hyunjin testing the waters and you didn’t do anything. I started feeling like I wasn’t as special as I thought.”

He registers a hand on his thigh, and when he looks up, Minho offers him an apologetic smile.

That’s just about the last drop, and the dam he’s built to stop his feelings from overflowing breaks. He doesn’t have more words to spill, so instead, streams of tears come falling down his cheeks.

“But you’re your own person, right?” he shudders, weeping. “You should decide who you like, I’m just selfish for wanting you by my side.”

When he blinks away his tears, two sleeves are being offered to him – one from each dancer.

Hyunjin is holding back tears, whispering a small _‘I’m so sorry,’_ when Jisung gives him a confused look. 

“You both got one thing wrong,” Minho concludes after a moment of silence, turning to face Hyunjin. “That I knew that any of your affection was supposed to mean anything,” he then looks back at Jisung. “And therefore, I didn’t know it was hurting you both.”

Jisung flinches, and Hyunjin shuffles his feet, both looking away.

“But you also didn’t count with the possibility that I already have someone I like. Someone I deeply care about and had to see them suffering but wasn’t allowed to know why,” he exhales. “Do you know how much you stressed me?”

“I’m sorry, hyung,” Jisung whispers.

“And all because of thinking I don’t like you back, even though I told you a million times. You’re quite stupid Jisung. But... I like you stupid,” he groans. “Hyunjin, I’m sorry I didn’t show you better.”

“I shouldn’t have been so selfish, sorry. But… he’s... not right for you.”

“I don’t care,” Minho shakes his head. “I don’t care what he presented as; I already had my choice from the start.”

The tension stays when he falls silent. Jisung wonders whether he should lift the mood, but he’s not feeling twice courageous. What has been said is final – take or leave.

Hyunjin chooses the latter. He stands up promptly, and without a word he leaves. He doesn’t forget to bow to Minho when he’s passing and avoids looking at the youngest. Jisung doesn’t care, though he knows that being on bad terms will be a problem they’ll have to work out.

Later. Right now, he’s living in the moment of gaining Minho back. 

(A crying Hyunjin usually means the making up part isn’t that far away, fortunately.)

He wavers – maybe he should leave too, and let Minho reflect. But from the way Minho kept looking at him before, warm and fond, he decides he’d much rather stay.

“Hyung, you shouldn’t. He likes you, he’s good for you,” Jisung croaks out when Minho’s eyes meet his again. He’s expecting the worst, even though he knows that’s not possible. Hyunjin only sounded scary because he’s been stressing him for too long.

This is real Minho, though. And he doesn’t let anyone tell him what he should or shouldn’t.

“What are you saying, _you’re_ good for me,” Minho exclaims, and Jisung finds himself falling into a pair of arms, pressing his nose into Minho’s chest as he embraces his boyfriend. He smells like Jisung. 

“Did you forget what I just said?” he inquires, pressing a stream of gentle kisses onto Jisung’s jaw. When he looks up into Jisung’s eyes, they’re sparkling. “It’s time, isn’t it?”

“Mark me, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please look forward to the last instalment~


End file.
